Interspecies Romance
by MikaMayhem
Summary: Lisa is down on her luck. She is stuck in a dead-end job, about to lose her apartment, and doesn't even have a boyfriend. Her attempt to commit suicide is ruined by none other than Zeff Tuller, the boss of the multi-million dollar company she works for and a tentacula. Thing is, he likes the way she looks and he's willing to take care of her debt... for a price.


Lisa was having a bad day, to say the least. In fact, she was having a bad week. If you wanted to push it, she could even claim that she had a bad year. But this was just the icing on the cake. She had just been mugged before work, and had no way to pay her rent. With the paltry amount she had been able to save, she may be able to negotiate her landlord to give her an extra week before they kick her out.

She ran a hand through her fire-red hair as she looked back to the spreadsheet she was currently plugging data into. You'd think that the pay they gave her for this job would be enough, but she was up to her neck in bills she couldn't afford thanks to her wild teenage days. Now she was definitely paying the price.

What did she have to show for the 25 years of her existence? Nothing; not kids or even a husband and the promise of a comfortable life. By the looks of it, she was never going to get out of the sea of debt she had gotten herself into. Guys have stopped asking her out on the pretense that she is too uptight. And even her own mother has stopped talking to her.

Might as well end it all.

Heaving a large sigh, Lisa wondered if she even had the courage. She didn't give herself time to think it over, though, because she knew she would chicken out if she let herself. Then she would hate herself forever for not just nipping her sad existence in the bud.

Without further adieu, she took the staircase to the roof and pushed through the broken emergency exit door. It was a nippy day outside and Lisa recoiled a bit, but she couldn't shake the feeling of hopelessness she had acquired.

_Might as well just end it all._ Her mind echoed again. She took the fifty or so steps to the edge of the roof and climbed over the railing. What a graceful way to die, to fall from 90 stories up onto the pavement. It would be just like flying. With barely anymore thought, she let go of the railing and spread her arms. Her stomach seemed to sink as she began her decent down to the asphalt she would soon call her grave.

Suddenly, as if she wore a seatbelt, she jerked to a halt and was being pulled back up towards the railing she just jumped from. Lisa struggled a bit, but it was too no avail. The tendrils wrapped around her were too muscular and had a good grip. She was deposited lightly on the rooftop, back on safe ground, and the tendrils released her.

Her eyes followed the tendrils up to the person who had saved her. Or rather, Tentacula. He was a very tall Tentacula at an awe-inspiring 7 foot 4 inches. He was also very blue, his skin a light bluish tinge and his hair a navy blue that glowed cerulean in the sunlight. She dared to look into his eyes, which, like she thought, were blue and furious.

"What were you thinking, human? What if I had not seen the door open?" His voice was very surprisingly deep and it reverberated through Lisa, making her shudder.

"S-sorry, sir. I had a momentary lapse of judgment." Lisa blushed and looked away, the blue depths of his eyes unnervingly captivating. While she did work at the embassy, it wasn't everyday that she saw a Tentacula, and usually they were female. And, like most human women her age, she had always wondered what it would be like to have sex with a Tentacula. However, she is a very timid person and if the opportunity ever arose she would probably decline it. She didn't have the guts to do something like that.

"Damn right you did. Now come over here! You standing so close to the edge still makes me nervous." Without warning, he snaked one of his long tentacles around her waist and pulled her closer to him. She blushed deeply and made small, but very unmotivated, attempts to get away.

"I-I'm sorry…" She said again, the realization of what she almost done crashing into her.

"What would make you, a pretty human, do something like that?" He said thoughtfully, looking her over.

"Well…" She swallowed. He at least deserved an answer for going out of his way to save her. "I have money troubles." Lisa decided that was enough information without embarrassing herself.

He raised an eyebrow. "Money troubles?" He asked, obviously wanting her to elaborate. "That's it?"

She swallowed again, nervously. "Ah… well… I was mugged earlier, and I'm going to lose my apartment today."

The Tentacula used one of his tentacles to lift her arm up and examine it. "Yes, I could see that. You seem frail, even for a human."

"I'm sorry." Lisa said again, unsure of how to answer that.

"Stop apologizing. I'm getting a grasp on the situation. So, basically, you are deep in debt and the only spare money you have to pay your rent was taken today." It was a lot of assumption, but he was 100% correct.

Lisa nodded. "Yes, that's it. I just… I don't know." She put her face in the hand that wasn't currently being restricted by a tentacle. "I just don't know where my life is going. Obviously not to a good place, if I can't even pay my bills."

The male Tentacula used another one of his tentacles to pull her hand from her face. "Well, how about we spring a deal then?"

Lisa blinked. "What?"

"I'll pay your bills, if you do a few things for me."

"A few things?"

"Yes. I am attracted to humans. If you would be my toy, your bills are covered."

Lisa nearly choked on her own tongue. "M-me?!"

"I rather like the way you look. Very voluptuous for a human, and brightly colored."

She assumed he was referring to the color of her hair, which was flame red, and her eyes which were emerald green. The chance to be taken by a Tentacula finally has arisen and she wasn't sure she could do it. But if she did, she could easily get all her bills paid. She bit her lip. It was a hard decision, but without his help she might as well just continue where she left off and jump off the top of the building.

"I suppose it's the only choice I have…" She admitted.

"Good. Then after the work hours are done, I want you to meet me in my office." He turned around and left. It occurred to Lisa that she didn't even know who he was, much less where his office was located.

"Ah! Wait!" She reached out and caught one of his tentacles. It was like a muscular bar covered with velvet skin. She had to keep herself from stroking it. "Who are you, and where _is_ your office, if you don't mind me asking?"

"My name is Zeff Tuller. My office is on the top floor" He said. She froze. Zeff Tuller was the head of the company. "And what is your name?"

"Lisa Hollings." She bit out, releasing him. Zeff stroked her cheek with one of his tentacles.

"Well, _Lisa_, I look forward to completing our deal." She shuddered with the implications behind what he was saying and nodded.

"Yes, sir. I'll be there."

"Zeff." He corrected her, but stopped. "I would rather you go through the door first so I know you are still alive."

With a sigh, knowing she deserved it, Lisa walked through the door and back to her little cubicle. _THAT_ was certainly an interesting development. She sat roughly down on her rolling chair. She didn't even realize she was attracted to Tentaculas until just now, and the attraction she felt for him was beyond anything she felt for a human. She truly was a freak.

Lisa looked to her office clock. 3 more hours until she had to go up to his office. With every second that ticked by she became more and more of a nervous wreck.

Five o clock, time to leave work and go home. Usually. Lisa stood up and started heading towards the top floor. If Zeff was just joking with her, she was going to feel like a big fool. Maybe he has men in white with straight jackets waiting for her; not that that possibility would be unwelcome. It would be a place to stay and food on her table.

She reached the office door and took a deep breath in. Letting that air out, she knocked on the door lightly.

"Come in." Zeff's voice reverberated. Lisa opened the door to find Zeff sitting at his desk and talking on the phone with a client. He seemed very disinterested in the conversation and actually smiled upon seeing her. He covered the speaker with his tentacle so that the other party couldn't hear his words and motioned for Lisa to come closer. She shut the door behind her and did what she was told.

Zeff patted a spot on his desk with a tentacle. "Sit down." He ordered her. She didn't dare disobey, especially since this is the man that might not only be paying her bills, but could fire her at any minute. She sat on the desk and shifted a bit, trying to find a comfortable position.

Zeff uncovered the speaker for a second to say "Uh-huh", as if he were listening, before covering it back up again. He used one of his tentacles to hike up Lisa's skirt and another to pull her legs apart. She found herself resisting slightly, but human strength is no match for that of a Tentacula and she was sure he didn't even notice.

The skirt hiked up enough to reveal the lacy black garter belt that was holding up her stockings. Zeff's pupils seemed to dilate a bit, if you could call them pupils. "I'll have to call you back." He murmured into the phone, hanging up.

Lisa looked to the phone. "A-Are you sure that was okay to do?"

"It's after business hours." He replied, as if it were an excuse for hanging up on someone. Lisa frowned. "Besides, I have more pressing matters to attend to."

A tentacle snaked up the inside of Lisa's thigh and she shuddered, attempting to clamp her legs shut instinctively. Zeff kept her from doing just that by snaking the lower two of his four appendage-like tentacles around her thighs and pulling them apart as far as they would go. The tentacle that was sliding up her thigh wound around her garter belt.

"What is this thing?" Zeff asked, obviously unfamiliar with lingerie.

"It's a garter belt… it helps me keep my stockings up." Lisa said on a breath out.

"Humans wear the oddest garments…" He said, pulling at it. Lisa blushed.

"I'm sorry, sir." She said, as an automatic response.

"Stop apologizing." Zeff snapped. "I didn't say I didn't like it." He used his tentacle to unclip the belt from the stockings so he could get to the underwear. He roughly pulled the underwear and the belt down her hips to reveal her sex.

"Fascinating." He murmured.

"W-What is?" Lisa asked, breathless.

"You have hair down here as well, and it's as brightly colored as your hair."

"That's… normal for humans…" For some reason she didn't want him to think badly of her.

He reached out to stroke her pubic hair and brushed her clit. She gasped and bucked at the sensation and Zeff pulled back suddenly.

"Did I hurt you?"

"N-no… felt good…" Lisa gasped out. Zeff gave a sort of grin and stroked her clit again. She moaned and lolled her head to the side, the pleasure almost taking over. At the sound of her moan, Zeff reached forward and wrapped a tentacle around her waist. He lifted her up brought her closer to him.

As if unable to control himself anymore, he pushed his double-tongue into her mouth. It almost felt as if she was choking at first, but then his tongue was stroking hers in so many places at once nearly set her over the edge. She could feel her juices running down her thigh, she was so turned on.

Unexpectedly, Zeff thrust his tentacle into her opening. A sharp pain sliced through her and she cried out, which sounded strangled around his bizarre tongue. Soon it melted away to a painful pleasure as he thrust in and out of her in fluid motions. Almost involuntarily she started to arch and move in rhythm with the thrusts.

She couldn't imagine being more filled than she was with Zeff's tongue in her mouth and his tentacle in her vagina. But she was wrong. Zeff positioned another tentacle at the opening to her ass, then pushed his way in. Pain unlike she had ever felt before split her body, her anus not used to such abuse. She squeezed her muscles painfully against the invasion, but then she willed herself to accept it and soon the sensation became pleasant. The tentacle went far into her colon, and the feel of it snaking inside her made her come. She screamed, the sound once more muffled by Zeff's working tongue.

Her inner walls contracted around Zeff's tentacle, her orgasm riding out. But he didn't stop there. He just kept thrusting and thrusting, into her ass and her vagina and her mouth, in a rhythm. Another orgasm began to build and she came once more; the pain and the pleasure causing tears to run down her face. Her come ran out her vagina, mixed with blood, and ran down her thigh, soaking into her stockings.

Zeff groaned and the small orange tentacles around his middle seemed to grow in thickness, then they let out a large load of semen. It went all over Lisa and her clothes. She should have cared, but she was so sated and sore she couldn't say a thing.

With that, he pulled out of her and set her gently back down on the desk. They were both breathing hard.

"Why are you bleeding, human?" He asked, referring to the blood and come running down her thighs.

"I…" She gasped. "I was a virgin."

"You were a what?" Zeff asked, seemingly appalled.

"A… a virgin…." Lisa repeated, suddenly embarrassed. If she could flush more, she would. But the flush from sex was more pigment than her poor skin could hold.

His face seemed to open up in panic at that. His tentacles were already wrapped around her so he used his them to hold her up and inspect her.

"Did I injure you? Are you fine? Should I take you to the hospital? Will you live? Bleeding is bad, isn't it?" Zeff's words spilled out quickly, but Lisa could comprehend them. She found the strength to chuckle.

"I will be fine." She assured him. "It's natural for human women to bleed after having their hymen pierced."

Zeff sat her down gently on his lap and gave her a very curious look. "You have never indulged in sex before. Why?"

"I…" She drew short on a blush. "No one has ever been interested."

"Impossible. Tell the truth." Zeff's blue eyes bored into her. Suddenly she felt self conscious and ashamed of her virginity.

"It is the truth!" She sputtered out. "It's…." She looked down to her lap and clenched her fist. "I'm not wanted."

Zeff used one of his tentacles to make her look him in the face. He then turned her face this way and that as if examining her. It made Lisa uncomfortable and shy. Then again, so did this whole situation. Finally he gave up, but rooted her face so that she was looking straight at him.

"Why?" He demanded.

"Uh… I don't k…"

"No more excuses! Why!?" He boomed out. His commanding tone reminded her that he's her boss. She swallowed.

"Because I'm too shy, and I'm a little bit too skinny. I can't ever seem to say words right, and I always manage to make guys feel awkward." Lisa just spouted out all the things she found wrong with herself. "My skin is too pale and burns with the slightest bit of sun. I'm way shorter than most women so I seem like I am in middle school. My taste in clothes is too conservative and my hair is too unusual. I'm clumsy. I…"

Zeff covered her mouth with his tentacle, muffling her voice and cutting off her water spout of words. "You are pale like a doll, your hair is like fire, your meekness and your small structure is cute, and you dress professional. Your clumsiness is endearing. Anything else?"

Lisa gently peeled his tentacle off of her mouth and looked down once more. "You're just saying that…" She whispered.

Zeff curled his tentacle under her chin and forced her face up. "I promise I'm not."

"How could you promise such a thing?!" Lisa asked, not wanting to accept his fake pity. "You don't even know me! You met me today!"

"Wrong again, _Lisa_." Her name on his tongue made her shudder. "I have watched you for a while. You have always been interesting to me. Attractive. I never gave a second thought about humans until I saw you one morning. You had messy hair and looked like you had just crawled out of bed. And it was so sensual I wanted you then." Zeff ran his tentacle over her now at attention nipples, causing her to shiver. "I was right on my instinct. You are very pleasant."

Lisa shifted a bit uncomfortably, a new ache joining the throbbing from her popped cherry. Without realizing it, she moaned as each sucker raked past her nipples. A deep, satisfied purr came from his throat at her feedback.

"I've decided." He said, breaking the moment. She snapped back from her almost orgasm and tried to sort through the fuzz in her pleasure filled mind to understand him.

"What?" Lisa managed.

"You will come to live with me." Zeff announced. Now _that_ registered.

"WHAT?!" She squeaked, sitting up stiffly.

"You need your debts paid, and you are about to lose your apartment. So lose your apartment and live with me. I will pay your debts… for a price." He wrapped his muscular tentacles more tightly around her, as if to prevent her from running away.

"B-but… I can't, sir… I mean… already this is unprofessional enough and then…" Lisa could barely form words. Does this man…. tentacula do everything rashly?

"Then make it professional. You're fired. Now you have no place to go, no way to make money, and the only way to survive is by moving in with your master." A grin spread across his face. Lisa felt her jaw hit the floor.

"You _fired_ me?!" She stuttered in disbelief.

"Right. And now you can be with me without sleeping with your boss."

"I can't! I mean… oh god this all went horribly wrong…" Lisa couldn't even comprehend how deep a problem she had wedged herself into this time.

Zeff wrapped his tendrils around her wrist and pulled her towards him until they were mere centimeters apart. "You sold yourself to me, and you will do as I say, _Lisa._" He backed off her a little and smirked. "I doubt you would want to walk home in your current state anyways."

Lisa looked down at her body and was filled with dread and embarrassment. She was covered with Zeff's seamen.

"But… What of my clothes? I'll need some!" Lisa was grasping at straws now. Zeff frowned at this for a minute.

"I'll send someone to pack all of your possessions in the morning and bring them to my place. Until then, you can wear what I have."

There she was. In Zeff's apartment. He had unceremoniously tossed her over his shoulder and brought her with him. Although apartment wasn't an accurate description of the place. It was more like a condo or a penthouse. The thing was the size of an entire house. She could hardly believe it. And it was tastefully decorated as well.

There was a small loveseat in the center of the entertainment room she was currently standing in, and it was covered with blood red velvet. It's gracefully carved wooden legs rested on a beautiful plush carpet that had swirling lines that curled almost like Zeff's tentacles did. Halfway on the carpet, and halfway on the cherry hardwood flooring, there was a glass coffee table that sat upon winding brass vines. On top of the glass table was a set of marble coasters, and a stack of business magazines. A large plasma television took up almost the entire wall parallel to the couch. On either side were pictures of Zeff with other tentaculas that were framed with gold. The walls were papered rich red with paisleys playfully patterned in yellow. The brass and crystal chandelier seemed to be miles above her in the high ceiling abode.

And there Lisa stood, in the center of this beautifully adorned living room, looking like hell. Her clothes were wrinkled and wet with sweat and seamen. Her wild red hair looked like a lion's mane lit on fire as it swirled around her head. She just knew by the way Zeff was handling her garters that her stockings had runs in it. And sometime during the period where Lisa played potato sack she lost a shoe.

Zeff returned to the entertainment area with a flute of champagne for Lisa, she took it and washed it down with one mighty gulp. He raised a blue eyebrow at her. She wiped her mouth on the back of her wrist and blushed from her rude behavior. Then again, he _did_ force her into living with him.

"You wouldn't mind me taking a shower and borrowing some clothes would you? I'm an absolute mess." Lisa put the champagne glass gingerly down on the marble coaster.

"Of course." Zeff said, smiling gently. "The restroom is down that hall to your right. I'll bring clothes for you in a minute."

Relieved to be leaving the awkward situation, Lisa scurried down the hall and dashed through the door on her right. The bathroom was just as luxurious as the living room. Somehow that made her even more uncomfortable to be there. She peeled off her spent clothing, noticed there were indeed runs in her stockings, and stepped towards the faucet.

No door, no curtain. No tub. Just an entire bathroom covered with tile and an enormous showerhead. The room was surrounded by mirrors, and she was never more aware of her body than she was now. Why would Zeff want something as awkwardly built as her?

She turned on the water and used the soap bar to lather herself up. She was enjoying the hot stream of water so much she barely noticed and registered the blue figure in the mirror in front of her. With a startled gasp, she covered herself and stared wide-eyed at the intruder.

Zeff was leaning against the door, with a shirt in hand, watching her shower. She would be more offended if her embarrassment didn't take center stage. One of her hands cupped her mound to hide it from sight, but it was hard to use one arm to cover both voluptuous breasts. The soapy tits slid around in her wet hand as she attempted to maintain some modesty.

Sure she already had sex with him, but he hadn't seen her naked. This was a whole new level of personal, and she wasn't sure she was ready. But Zeff didn't seem to care as his eyes roamed her body completely.

He seemed to purr as her breasts slid around in her hands. "I think you would be better off if you gave up." Zeff advised. She dropped her hands in agreement and attempted to get close enough to the mirror that he couldn't see her reflection.

"I'm going to watch through the whole shower, so there is no sense in hiding, _Lisa._"

Lisa shuddered again as her name slipped past his lips. "Stop that." She demanded.

"Stop what?" Zeff asked with a smirk.

"Saying my name so sensually." She blushed and hid her face behind her hand. Zeff moved quickly because before she could even comprehend what was going on, he had wrapped one of his tentacles around her waist and pulled her up against him. Her wet back slid against his now slick skin.

One of his tentacles stroked the line of her jaw. "But everything about you is sensual." Zeff purred. She shuddered.

"I'm still sore…" She said, desperately. He stopped and pulled away.

"The shirt is setting out by your clothes. I'll be in my room if you need me." And just like that, Zeff left her alone in the bathroom. She blinked in shock.

Perplexed, she finished washing herself and found the clean clothes he left her. As she held them up, she finally registered what he said. _Shirt._ No panties. No pants in general. Nothing but a shirt. She started to get mad at the way she was being treated, but then she remembered that Zeff is a tentacula. He only wears a shirt. And a male one at that, so no bra.

Knowing that this is all he had to offer, she slipped it on. Luckily Zeff was tall enough that it worked more like a dress. A short, short dress. She sighed. Her panties had blood and come on them, so she didn't have a choice. Giving in, despite her embarrassment, she stepped out from the bathroom.

Zeff was not in the foyer. She frowned, realizing that he actually went to his room like he said he would. Zeff was giving her space because she told him she hurt. It was… sweet.

Unsure as to where to sleep, and overcome with a sudden desire to see Zeff, she padded down the hallway to what she presumed was the master suite. With a small gulp, she knocked on the door.

"Come in!" His voice was so deep and inviting. If she didn't know better, she would have assumed he was of the same species as her. Not that it even mattered at this point. She twisted the knob and peeked her head into the room.

Zeff was laying on a large king sized bed. By the way he sunk into the mattress slightly, she could tell that it was memory foam. Like most of the wood in his house, it was cherry and had posts that led up to a canopy. A silk cloth was draped across the canopy, making the bed seem secluded and private. She could tell even from there that the sheets were black satin. They would feel like ecstasy to her skin.

Zeff was looking sexy himself. To sleep he took off his shirt and all she could see was a wide expanse of blue muscle that tapered down to long, hard tentacles. He had on a pair of reading glasses that made him look well read. In the pad of his tentacle he had a hard cover mystery novel that looked brand new, and was only half-way read.

Her heartbeat picked up. This must be what he does every night before he sleeps. And this must be what he looks like. She realized at that moment that she had never been so attracted to anything before as she was to Zeff. The reason she didn't lose her virginity wasn't lack of interest on the males part, but lack of interest on hers.

Before she could even catch herself, she imagined what it would be like to have the spot next to him in bed belong to her. For her to be able to lay beside him at night and read a novel of her own, silently enjoying his presence. To wake up every morning with Zeff's head on the pillow next to her, or feel his tentacles wrapped around her slender form like a blanket of safety and warmth.

"Lisa?" Zeff said, curious as to her sudden freeze up. Obviously she was just staring into space. She cursed herself for allowing such a distraction. Zeff, the owner of a multi-million dollar corporation, would never even consider living a domestic life with a beat down woman like her.

Lisa cast her eyes to the floor in shame. Zeff was kind enough to pay off her debts and give her a safe place to stay, and all she could offer was her body. She felt ashamed for even entertaining such an option as being Zeff's partner.

Zeff had put his book on the side table and sat up in concern. "Lisa, what's the matter?"

Lisa met eyes with him. "I… I was… just…wondering where I should sleep…"

His eyebrows scrunched together for a minute before he realized what she was saying. "I thought I made it clear that you are my plaything. You are to sleep with me."

She eyed the spot next to him and all of her thoughts about being his partner returned. "I…I can't… I mean, shouldn't you keep that spot open for… girlfriends?" She felt like an idiot, stuttering like she was, but she couldn't stop the depression from taking hold.

He got up and crossed the room to the door. Winding a tentacle around her arm, he tugged her into the room.

"I thought I said that you are my plaything and you do as I s…" Zeff trailed off and roamed her body with his eyes. "Mmm…"

"Wh…what?" Lisa asked, feeling embarrassed.

"I like the way you look in my shirt." Another tentacle wrapped around her waist and pulled her to him. "Beautiful."

She felt bashful. He called her _beautiful_. No one had ever called her that before.

Zeff lifted her easily and sprawled her across the bed. She cried out in shock at the sudden movement, but was quickly pinned to the spot.

"You will stay here and sleep in the bed with me." Zeff clarified. Having no other choice, she swallowed and nodded.

"Now sleep, treasure, so that you can heal up." He unwound his tentacles from her and laid by her, closing his eyes. He was being so kind to her, she could hardly believe it. Sure, he is a standoffish guy, but he is actually very sweet.

Within moments, she could tell that he had relaxed completely and his breathing evened out. He was asleep. She curled onto her side facing away from him, getting drowsy.

She jumped when one muscular tentacle wrapped around her leg, she hadn't realized it, but Zeff was moving closer to her. Her heart sped up as he wrapped more tentacles around her. Soon he had attached himself to her so completely that he seemed a part of her. She wiggled a bit, but it was to no avail.

Surprisingly, she started to get warm. Zeff was like a giant blanket, helping her to keep the heat from escaping, and any heat that does he absorbed and gave right back. She had never felt so safe in her life. Lisa drifted off to sleep. She had never slept better.

Lisa woke up later than she normally would have and she knew it by the volume of light that seeped through the window. Panic laced her features before she eventually registered her surrounding and she remembered what had happened to her. The mugging, her hopelessness and her desire to end her life, and Zeff.

She lost her virginity to a tentacula. The fact was made abundantly clear when she tried to move and a piercing ache laced her insides. She had never felt a pain quite like it before; it felt as if she were bruised and scathed, but there wasn't a mark on her body, save a few suction marks that resembled hickies along her thighs.

Tentaculas were rough lovers, just as she had heard. They give themselves in to instinct completely and completely ravish their partners until they are sated. Passion at it's fullest. And it was every bit as satisfying as she had heard, the pleasure unlike any she had ever felt before.

In the back of her mind she knew she craved this level of dominance from her lover, and sex with a human would not be as fulfilling to her. She was an abomination to the human race.

Luckily, in this age, people were much more accepting of alternate life choices. There were even tentacula and human children now and they had the same rights as their parents. Inter species relationships were accepted and often times encouraged so that segregation and racism wouldn't breed ill will into the future generations.

But why was she thinking of relationships with a tentacula, when she was merely a play thing? She was nothing more than a sex toy for Zeff, like the chezes that were now sold at all porn shops. Perhaps she could be likened to all those pathetic girls who fall for the man who took their virginity and that's why she was feeling this way. Or perhaps it was because Zeff, who was in a way her master, treated her better than all the people in her life combined.

On that depressing note, she tried to sit up and force herself out of bed. Her inner muscles bunched in protest and pain screamed through her. For a body that was unused to _any_ intrusion having sex with a tentacula was a bit extreme to say the least. The next time she would probably be fine, but she needed time to heal and adjust to her now sexually active lifestyle.

After panting a few times with pain, she managed to sling one leg over the side of the bed. Gradually her body was dulling the pain so that it wasn't as extreme so her movement became less compromised. Because of that she was able to find the strength to join her legs together.

With a steadying breath, she applied her weight. Her legs, obviously rather low priority for her brain to deal with, gave out from under her and she fell to the plush carpet with a squeal. It occurred to her that Zeff's shirt was bunched up under her breasts so her entire lower half was exposed.

Just as she started to panic at the thought of Zeff finding her in such a compromising position, he walked opened the door and walked in. His blue skin practically glowed in the natural light flowing in through the windows and Lisa momentarily forgot her embarrassment.

He was just as handsome as she remembered him, if not more, and she had to admire the smooth velvety skin that stretched so tightly over solid muscle. His blue eyes were clear and stern, but has a unique honest quality to them that she could not ignore. Despite her condition, his presence shot a lance of desire straight to her core and she shuddered with need.

Zeff's blue eyes scanned the bed in confusion before finding her on the ground. She turned a rather becoming shade of pink at being found this way, but Zeff didn't draw attention to her blush. Instead he sat the tray he was carrying aside and closed in on her.

"What are you doing?" He bellowed, worry glazing his features. "You stupid woman, you'll injure yourself more!" Without listening to her small uttered complaints, he wrapped his tentacles around her and easily lifted her to the bed. He used his free tentacles to reposition the pillows so that she could sit up without effort and tucked the blankets around her. She felt a little like a child and the thought irked her, but the concern on his face quieted her complaints considerably. Was he actually worried for her? The woman he claimed as his sex slave?

"I'm fine, sir." She muttered, pulling the blankets up to cover her creamy exposed thighs.

"I'm not your boss anymore, call me Zeff." He turned away from her and made his way back to the item he had set aside.

"I can't!" She protested, a frown adorning her features. "You are helping me out and I really don't think it's right to refer to you as I would a simple friend..."

"Wrong." He said, turning back to her with the tray in his possession again. "It is _you_ that is helping _me._ And don't refer to me as a simple friend, refer to me as your lover."

"My l-lover?" She stuttered, disbelief making her mouth drop open. "But I'm a sex toy, someone who you recruited to satisfy your sexual curiosity for humans. Someone you _bought_."

"Ah, but little mouse, would you have come to me if I didn't buy you? If you didn't feel obligated?" He set the tray on her lap and arranged the contents to that it looked perfect. Lisa looked to the object on her lap and her green eyes widened considerably. On the tray was tea, coffee, and juice, as well as a full breakfast of a veggie omelet, pancakes, bacon, sausage, hash browns, and ham garnished with fresh fruit. The spread was much too much for one person to eat so she looked to Zeff in question.

"I'll eat whatever you don't finish. I wasn't sure what you liked so I just made everything." He rounded to the other side of the bed and stretched out next to her, two of his tentacles behind his head to prop his neck up.

"You made this for me?" She choked out, tears forming in her eyes. Seeing her emotional reaction to breakfast, panic took his features.

"What's the matter, treasure? Did I do something wrong? Are you hurting? I put some Tylenol on the tray if you need to negate the pain. Please don't cry." He had sat up and was ramrod straight as he tried to make her feel better, his tentacles flailing helplessly. The sight made her giggle and he visibly relaxed at the sound.

"Nothing the matter," she sniffled, rubbing at her eyes with her palm, "it's just that no one has ever done anything like this for me before."

He rested against the pillows once more, relieved that there was nothing wrong. He studied her cautiously as he would a critter at the zoo, scared she would bolt or become afraid. Instead she smiled at him, the look shy and unpracticed, but sweet all the same.

"Thank you, Zeff. This was really sweet." She scanned the contents of the tray once more before taking the plat of omelet and the hot tea and Tylenol, then passing Zeff the rest. He took it, but surprise and concern lighted his features.

"That's all you will eat?" His face was skeptical.

"Ah, I've never been a very big eater. This is fine, thank you." She put the pills on her tongue and chased it with warm tea. It left a slightly bitter aftertaste, but it was a welcome flavor that brought her to her senses so early in the morning.

Zeff looked like he wanted to press the issue, but instead he sighed and ate the food she passed to him. Unlike her, his appetite seemed to be formidable. He was a polite eater, a trait well bred into the business class, but he took out the contents of his breakfast in a steady fashion without stopping.

Lisa, herself, could only take out about ¾ of her 2 egg omelet, and she hadn't eaten a decent meal in days. She was thankful for a meatless option to the breakfast, not that she was vegetarian, but she enjoyed the lightness of a meat free meal in the morning. She sipped her tea with eyes closed, a contented smile lifting her lips.

Feeling eyes on her face, she cracked her eyes open to see Zeff watching her between bites. They had been eating in such a companionable silence that it felt almost as if they had done this every morning for her whole life. She gave him a nervous grin before flushing and turning away.

She was his toy and she would do well to remember that. She couldn't allow herself to have the ridiculous feelings of companionship she has been entertaining. Lisa didn't have much to offer a relationship except her body and her heart. No money. No expensive things or heirlooms. No family. Nothing, really, when you came down to it. Zeff was a high-class man that deserved a woman of the same tier.

"Is that all you are going to eat?" Zeff's voice broke through her melancholy and she raised a brow in question at him.

"Yes?" She replied, unsure what he was getting at.

"That really won't do. You are much too skinny to survive off an appetite like that." His scowl was only a prelude to what was to come as he picked up her fork, gingerly cut a piece of omelet, and held it to her mouth. "Eat."

"What? But Zeff, I really am not-"

"EAT." He said, asserting his rather abundant dominance over her. Lisa, who was always quite a pushover, took the offering by closing her supple lips over the fork. Zeff watched her like a predator, his eyes dilating with every ministration of her lips. Finally when the plate was cleaned and she was completely stuffed he put the fork down.

She hadn't realized it, but sometime during that display Zeff had started lightly stroking her hair with one of his tentacles. The motion was soothing for her, a woman who had never been babied before. Feeling a bit drowsy after the ample meal and more than a bit safe, she leaned into the well muscled form of her captor. At this point, she didn't mind being his toy. He treated his toys well.

"Lisa." His deep voice brought her attention back to the room and she realized she was dozing off.

"Mmmm?" She said by response. The rumbling his voice caused through his chest soothed her further and she allowed herself to feel at peace without her usual objections as to her purpose in this household.

She was too far gone to object. To say that she didn't deserve a spot by his side, or that she didn't belong on the free side of his bed. Letting him guide her head with his strong tentacle she left herself open to be kissed. No, to be ravished.

His tongue was just as overwhelming as she remembered, split down the middle and large with a lot of power. With this tool he managed to lick her entire mouth and even her throat, causing her to almost want to gag. But it was comforting, to feeling of being consumed. Of letting someone take care of you. No one had ever taken care of her before.

The kiss didn't last long but it was potent and mind-numbing. Zeff pulled back and tenderly tucked a few curls behind her ears before kissing her lips once more, gently this time and without tongue.

"Sleep, treasure." The words were mumbled into her mouth and her eyelids fluttered closed in response. She allowed herself to be lulled into a stupor and blackness took hold again, her body understanding the need to heal and recover.

When she awoke again she was not alone in the bed. Zeff was completely wrapped around her and it wasn't hard; he was at least twice her size. Tentacles restrained every one of her limbs and at first she felt panic set it, but inhaling Zeff's familiar scent calmed her and she managed to roll over from their spooning position to look at him.

His eyes were closed peacefully, almost blending into his face. It was hard for a human to know for sure if features such as these were considered attractive in the tentacula race, but Lisa knew that she liked them. He was handsome to her, in a sort of smooth but rugged way, and when compared to others of his race she thought that he was exceptional. It made her proud that he was interested in her on some level.

A small puckering of skin caught her attention and she saw a small white scar above his left brow. She put her fingertips against the raised skin and stroked the length of it, wondering where he acquired the wound. Focused on the scar as she was, she didn't even notice that Zeff's eyes had opened until he murmured a raspy hello.

"I'm sorry!" She cried, pulling her hand back. He wrapped a tentacle around her arm and brought it back to where it was.

"Don't be. I liked it."

"Zeff..." Something occurred to her before she could finish that thought. "Oh, Zeff! Shouldn't you be at work? Oh no, don't tell me you stayed home because of me? I'm fine, really! Oh, now I feel awful. I don't want to be a burden and-"

He cut her off by putting a tentacle to her lips and grinning.

"I took the day off. Let's say I have a lot of leave built up. I _chose_ to stay home with you, so don't pull the burden crap. I needed a day off anyways."

"You have leave built up? You are _the_ boss. You could take a day off whenever you wanted but that isn't the point and-"

This time he used his suction cups to hold her lips together for a second to get her to shut up.

"Lisa, I wanted to stay home. End of story."

She looked defeated and finally huffed as she gave in. But she still wasn't satisfied. "Why?"

"Why?" Zeff blinked, not entirely sure what he was being asked.

"Why did you want to stay home? You haven't really done anything but make breakfast and sleep with me."

He seemed thoughtful on how to answer correctly. "Well, I wanted to spend time with you."

"What?" Her face turned even more confused. "Why would you want to do that?"

He threw up two tentacles in exasperation. "You are the most dense female I have ever met. I told you, I want to be your lover."

"My... lover?" She asked, her expression not clearing.

"Your boyfriend. Significant other. What other way can I put it?"

"W-wait..." She tried to untangle herself from him but he held strong, her human muscles no match for tentacula strength. "I'm so confused!" She finally whined.

"What is there to be confused about? I made myself perfectly clear." Zeff was starting to look annoyed.

"If you wanted to be my... my boyfriend... why did you fire me? Why did you practically force me to live with you and pay all my bills? I thought that you wanted me to be your sex slave or something... not your... your...live-in girlfriend!" She looked distraught at this point.

Zeff sighed. "Lisa. I did all of that to help you out of a tight spot. Plus, if I wanted to start a relationship with you, it wouldn't be fair to keep you as my subordinate. Not only would it put pressure on you, but I was afraid you would only pretend to like me to keep your job. And..." He hesitated with the last bit, obviously shy about something.

"And?" She prodded.

"And, I want to take care of you. No one did. You were always alone when I saw you and I just... wanted you to be happy. And you were working yourself to death trying to pay off all your bills. I saw it in your pale skin and her frail weightless body. I had the means to take care of you, just not the guts to talk to you. I didn't know if you would accept a tentacula. So I waited for a chance to be your friend, at the very least. I waited for too long, obviously, because you almost killed yourself. And... I want to make sure you are happy enough to never do that again."

She was taken aback by this confession, but realized its truth when she looked into his clear and honest blue eyes. How unprecedented. She always thought she was unattractive and no male would want her for his own, but here Zeff is pouring his heart out to her.

All this time he was in love with her and she never knew. Grief came over her heart for him and suddenly she felt awful. Awful for him, a man who watched the woman he loved rot away into depression and debt. A man who was too scared to relay his feelings because of an inter-species barrier. Tears started to overflow, making her green eyes illuminate with sadness.

How could someone like a person like her? It had to be a lie, no matter what his eyes said.

"Oh, Zeff." She said it with such sadness that it seemed to hit her partner with a slap to the face. He released her from his vice like grip and got out of bed. Zeff's sudden change in behavior confused her. She was too disoriented to stop him as he left the room. Even with as angry as he seemed to be, he managed to close the door with a soft click.

What was that about?

Unless... she thought about what he said and how she reacted. He must have taken her tears as a rejection. Her heart seemed to sink with the thought. A moment passed where she was unsure of what to do, so she listened to Zeff angrily roam around the living room area. Then she heard the sound of the elevator that led to his penthouse descending with a loud 'ding'.

Zeff left?

Did she care?

Maybe he'd leave her alone. The thought made her cry harder. She buried her face in her hands, suddenly missing his warmth.

She didn't want him to leave her alone. The last thing Lisa wanted to do was reject his feelings. Because, even though it was crazy, she thought she loved him. Perhaps she loved him from the moment he saved her from committing the unthinkable. All she knew is that she didn't want to lose him.

Springing up out of bed, she soon realized, was a bad thing to do. She became light-headed after so much time bedridden and she staggered, throwing her arm out to steady herself. The motion accidentally swept a vase of flowers off the side table and it went crashing to the ground.

The sound of the vase shattering echoed throughout the condo, followed by the sound of her startled and battered heart beating. For a second she feared she broke something irreplaceable. In a way, she was right.

A bouquet of beautiful red roses littered the damp ground between shards of clear green glass. She spied a card and bent to pick it up. She had to rifle through some glass to get to it and pulled back sharply in surprise when she sliced her palm.

She was too shaky to be careful and she paid the price as blood littered the ground. Lisa found she didn't care anymore. Although wounded she continued to reach for the card and finally she freed it. Holding it up to the light, she read:

To Lisa-

Sorry about what happened at the office.

Love, Zeff.

Tears welled up in her eyes and she clutched the card to her chest. Blood soaked into the paper and she realized for the first time that she probably needed to apply first aid to her hand.

She didn't know anything about the layout of his apartment really, so she stumbled out into the living room. She noticed a note on the table, also in Zeff's neat scrawl.

Lisa:

I paid your bills and your rent. You can return to your apartment at anytime. You can also have your job back. The deal is off. Consider this a gift for what you have done for me.

Sorry.

This note wasn't even signed, but she knew what it implied. Basically it meant 'get out'. Grief overcame her. Someone finally loved her. Someone she loved back. And she blew it, all because she couldn't believe someone could love a person like her. Forgetting about her hand entirely she just cried.

She cried until she was exhausted.

Finally, she was so tired she could no longer stay awake, so she hiccuped into a fitful slumber, the note clutched in her bleeding hand.

She woke up in the bed, more disoriented than ever. Panic welled up in her chest as she considered the possibility that Zeff took her back to her own apartment. Blinking to clear up her vision, she relaxed when she saw a silk overhang.

This was Zeff's room.

Finally becoming lucid she realized that Zeff was wrapped around her like he had been the past few times she slept with him in his bed. Absently she wondered if he meant to do that, or if it was some sort of instinctual reaction or habit. She also started to wonder if their fight had only been a dream.

The bandage she sported on her hand told her it wasn't. She studied the floor and saw that the mess she made of the flowers had been cleaned.

She was only grateful that Zeff didn't send her away. She felt his even breathing on her neck and she knew that he must be asleep.

Lisa also knew that after all that crying she must look like hell. But she knew she couldn't dwell on that. She probably only had one more chance to make things right and tell Zeff the truth.

She was a timid and gentle person, so the lightness by which she took hold of his face was not surprising. She only held him with a ghost of a touch, applying enough pressure to guide his head the way she wished. And she pressed her lips to his.

His eyes snapped open with confusion, then narrowed in disbelief and surprise before he tried to pull away from her. Her touch became more forceful as she tried to hold him place and make the kiss mean something.

She could never have forced him, not with the difference in strength between a female human and a male tentacula, but he obviously didn't see much of a need to escape. So he relaxed against her until she pulled back on her own.

"Lisa, what's going on? I thought-"

_She_ interrupted _him_ this time. "I love you."

His shock was apparent on his features and he froze. The information seemed hard to process before he finally spit out a rather flustered, "_What?!_"

"I love you." She repeated. "I don't care if you are a tentacula or my boss or a guy I just met. I love you. And I'm sorry I hurt you. I just couldn't accept that anyone could love me. And I realize I don't care anymore if you are lying or if you are telling the truth about your feelings for me. I just want to stay with you. Don't..." tears started forming in her eyes again, "please don't send me away."

"Lisa..." Zeff hugged her close with two of his tentacles and cupped her face with the other two. "I'm not lying when I say I love you. I would never lie to you. So please don't cry."

"Do I have to go back to my apartment?" She sobbed. She never realized she was such a cry baby.

"No, shh. You don't have to do anything you don't want to do, treasure."

"I like that." She murmured.

"What?" Zeff asked, wiping some her tears away.

"When you call me treasure."

"Then I shall call you it forever." He announced, a smile playing on his lips.

"Zeff?"

"Yes, treasure?"

"Make love to me."

"No." He said, it was rather adamant. Before her feelings could be injured he explained himself. "You are still healing. I don't want to hurt you."

"I'm healed up enough. I want you to love me. As your... your girlfriend. In your... in _our_ bed." Her earnest green eyes looked at him, desire igniting in the depths.

The fierce need to dominate her, to mark her as _his_, burned through him. Referring to herself as his girlfriend snapped the final rope of his restraint. Without mercy he passionately smothered her.

He would never give Lisa the chance to feel alone again.

~~~~I wrote this story in honor of Humon's work, and the worlds she was able to create with her pen. I started this story a while back and finally got around to finish it after it was sitting on my hard drive. Please, if you enjoyed, check out Humon's work. Go visit website at humoncomics . com - I don't own this world, only the characters, and all the credit goes to her, including my inspiration.~~~~


End file.
